Out of the Dark
by darkgoddess123
Summary: Someone has arrived from far away, their presence stirs up the Order of the Phoenix and creates dissent among it's members. Why has Dumbledore given this person his complete trust? What is their history with Sirius and James? How are they connected to Severus? But the real mystery is how is this person related to Harry Potter...
1. Chapter 1

Wow so I finally started working on this story again...I just watched this huge marathon and it just realized how I wanted to finish this story so I started working on it again. For those who have read it before I've changed it a little and added some things, but for the most part the story line is the same and going in the same direction. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter or its characters.

* * *

Sirius slammed his fist on the table, "Harry should be told of what is happening. He has a right to know." The group of men and women sitting around the long rectangular table stared at him. Everyone was silent, save the one red headed plump woman who stood opposite him.

"Nonsense he is only a boy! He's not ready to know about all of this telling him would only put him in danger. Besides he shouldn't have to be concerned with all of this he should be enjoying what normality he can," Molly Weasley glared at Sirius her hands on her hips making her look ready for a duel.

"Molly is right Sirius if we were to tell Harry about this business then it just puts him in more danger," Lupin said.

Sirius looked at his old friend then back to the group that sat around the table. "Harry is fifteen years old….."

"Exactly," said Molly. "Fifteen not seventeen, he is not of age."

"Fifteen is not a child Molly!" roared Sirius.

"Sirius," a gruff voice broke into the heated argument, and both Molly and Sirius looked at Mad-eye Moody, who stood over by the large fireplace. "Dumbledore gave his orders, we tell the boy nothing."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue again, but was cut off by a voice that came out of the darkness.

"For now we leave things as they are," the woman who belonged to this voice sat in a dark corner near where Mad-eye stood. Her long dark hair made it look as if the shadows has swallowed her from the neck up. "Like the old man said Dumbledore gave us orders when Harry arrives we keep the Order business to the Order." Once again Sirius opened his mouth. "And if you feel so strongly about the issue, Sirius bring it back up when we have our next meeting until then keep your trap shut."

Sirius clenched his teeth and glared at the woman who sat in the corner, but said nothing more on the subject.

Lupin stood, "If we are done here then I think that we all should be going." He glanced at the woman in the corner, "Walk me out?" The woman nodded and hopped off her stool joining him at the door. Lupin turned around to the men and woman in the room and gave a nod, "Until the next time then. Molly take care." Then he and his companion went into the hallway.

"Jocelyn I think that it would be best if you remained here while the other members of the order and I go and fetch Harry," he said when they had reached the front door and were away from listening ears.

"Do you really think that wise Remus? If there was any trouble you would need as much backup as possible," she said.

"Yes, but considering," he struggled for a moment. "Considering the circumstances it would mitigate a handful of questions if you didn't come."

She pursed her lips, "You mean because Harry doesn't know who I am yet. You think it would be too much of a shock."

Lupin said nothing to her in response, but she read his thoughts and knew what he was thinking. With a glare she said, "Fine then," and with that she turned and returned to the kitchen leaving him alone.

In the kitchen Molly was cleaning up the dishes from the tea, most everyone had gone. Save Sirius who was smoking in a corner looking very sullen, Arthur and Charlie were speaking while helping Molly clear the dishes, and Severus Snape was speaking softly to Moody. When two men at the fireplace saw her enter Moody's gaze hardened for a moment, and Snape's eyes lingered for a moment, then returned to the old Auror.

Jocelyn strode past Sirius without a word and went directly to the red headed woman. "Molly as always it was wonderful to see you."

"Oh yes always. You know you should come around more often," Molly said setting down the dishes she had collected.

Jocelyn looked at Sirius, who was shooting dirty glances at Snape every few seconds. "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

Molly followed her gaze and shook her head. Then in a hushed tone she said, "They may be grown, but they are still men."

"That I know all too well."

Molly looked at the other woman with a small amount of pity. She had known Jocelyn a long time, and though the younger woman was a master at concealing her emotions Molly was always able to tell when Jocelyn was bothered. "Will you be here when Harry arrives?"

"Hopefully, by then maybe he'll know the truth about me. Otherwise he's going to get the shock of his life when he finds out."

Molly's eyes widened, "You've never been mentioned to him at all?"

"Do you believe that Lily's sister would tell him about me? Especially if she knows who and what I am?"

Molly shook her head trying to reconcile the revelation, "Well that does make sense, but I can't believe the neither Dumbledore nor Remus ever mentioned you to him."

"Perhaps they though it would be better if I kept my distance," Jocelyn said. Behind her someone cleared their throat. Jocelyn looked over her shoulder to see Snape standing near. Jocelyn turned back to Molly, "I believe that is my cue to go." She pulled older woman into a tight hug and whispered into her ear, "Watch Sirius for me, and keep Harry out of trouble until I arrive."

"No problem at all," said Molly as she and her friend broke apart.

Jocelyn smiled then joined Snape, who stood holding out her cloak. She took it and wrapped it around herself, then with a quick glare at Sirius and a nod to Moody she walked through the door and into the hallway. Snape gave a nod to Molly and followed.

When Molly heard the door close she shook her head and sighed heavily. She had just begun to do the dishes when there was a loud explosion from above her. She jumped and turned around yelling up the stairs, "FRED AND GEOREGE WEASLEY WHATEVER YOU TWO ARE DOING YOU HAD BETTER STOP IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT."

From above there was cackle of laughter and the slamming of a door, then all was silent once again. Molly Weasley turned back to the sink grumbling about her sons not noticing that Sirius had joined Moody by the fireplace, and was quietly complaining about the same woman whom Molly had just bid farewell to.

* * *

Harry Potter arrived at number twelve Grimmauld Place a few days later. As he had been whisked upstairs almost immediately upon his arrival by Mrs. Weasley he had failed to notice the woman with sapphire eyes staring as he walked through the house.

_"He does look so much like James," _she thought to herself as she watched him walk upstairs, and disappear into a bedroom.

"Something of interest?" asked a voice behind her. She turned and looked into Severus Snape's black eyes.

Jocelyn gave him a bright smile, "Actually I was thinking that despite everything that you and everyone else has said it is quite remarkable how much he looks like James."

Snape pressed his lips into a thin line, but said nothing. Silently he turned and walked into the kitchen where the meeting was being held. Jocelyn didn't move, her only though was of how her meeting with Harry would play out. She had decided that with the events of June that it was far past the time that she introduced herself to him. She had long wanted to connect with him, but even after his arrival at school her missions had kept her far away. She partially suspected that Dumbledore had a hand in keeping them separate.

She was about to join the rest of the Order in the kitchen when from off to the side of her she heard a noise. She turned to look and saw nothing except darkness. Though she saw nothing she knew she had heard a noise, and that there was indeed something lingering in the dark beyond her vision. She took out her wand and muttered, _'Lumos'._ A bright light appeared at the end of her wand as she proceeded into the darkness.

The floor boars creaked under her foot, but besides that this part of the house was silent. From behind her she heard the muffled voices of the meeting, and the sounds of the twins attempting to spy, but all of the rooms ahead of her were silent as tombs.

From somewhere behind her she heard the muted screams of "_Filth! Scum!" _From the picture in the hallway. The screams were followed by the yells of one Sirius black. His yells were followed by more screeching from the large painting, and then silence.

Jocelyn ventured down the hall a little more, but was met with nothing more than darkness. She paused for a moment waiting, then sighed defeated and lowered her wand. She was just about to turn around when another noise captured her attention once again. Turning left there was a sudden animalistic screech, and a massive hippogriff reared back on its hind legs then came smashing down in front of her. Instantaneously she knew that it was time for her to leave. She scrambled back and ran down the hall. She heard the pounding of feet and the clicking of talons right behind her as she sprinted back towards the kitchen.

Accidently falling she skidded into a wall. She felt the vibrations from the hippogriff's feet as it chased after her. She rolled backwards and flipped onto her feet right as the creature's sharp beak pecked at the place where her left leg had been. She saw the light peeking from the sides of kitchen door. She lunged and shoot a blast of yellow light at the wood to give her a clear way. With a hard thud she landed on the very same table where the Order of the Phoenix had just conducted their meeting. Without a moment of hesitation she flipped around pointed her wand at the hippogriff and shouted "STUPEFY!" A red jet of light hit the hippogriff right in the chest and knocked him to the floor. He went limp against the wall and closed his eyes.

Jocelyn let out a sigh of relief and relaxed for a moment as she tried to catch her breath. After a few seconds she stood up on the table and brushed herself off. "I've said it once and I'll say it again," she turned to Sirius, "you really shouldn't be allowed to choose your own pets. You always choose the ones that want to eat me."

Sirius scoffed, "Maybe they have a reason for wanting to eat you."

"Ha-ha you quite the comedian," she said. Jocelyn looked at the table and saw that the dinner that everyone had been about to eat was trashed. "Sorry about this Molly, but that creature was right on my heels," she said as she surveyed the damage.

"It's quite alright nothing was severely damage, and it can all be fixed, just come down off of that table," Molly said.

As she was brushing herself off Jocelyn heard Ron Weasley turn to his friend and ask "Who is she?"

"I don't know. Hermione do you?" The voice that answered caught her attention, and made her freeze. She looked up and set eyes upon Harry Potter for the first time in almost ten years. She stared at his face and saw the remarkable likeness that he shared with his father.

Feeling eyes upon him Harry looked up to see her staring. She kneeled down in front of him and stared into his eyes. For a while there was no movement in the entire room, all was deathly silent and still. "You have her eyes," she said quietly "but that's the only thing."

As she stared at Harry he stared back at her, she was extremely familiar too him, but he didn't know why. She had long dark hair, and delicate features that made her extremely pretty. Her eyes were small and shaped much like his own, he saw that their noses were almost identical except her's was slightly longer. He thought that if he stood he may have been only an inch taller than her. Her eyes were what really caught his attention though. They were dark blue with light specks of sliver. They were young and bright, but haunted in a way that reminded him of Moody. They were not the eyes of a woman her age, but of someone older, much wiser. Someone who had seen many things good and terrible. Finally his trance was broken by her voice.

"You're identical to him."

"So….sorry?" Harry was confused.

"That's why you think _we_ look alike," she said. The she smirked, "And here I already look so much like James."

In an instant it all clicked. She was almost the exact image of his father. The same features, the same dark hair, the same deep blue eyes. Had his father been a woman he knew that this is what he would have looked like. "Why? Why do you look so much like him?"

She back away from Harry and stood to her full height. "You're supposed to when you're related," she said. Harry's mouth dropped as did the mouth of the younger Weasley children. Jocelyn smiled brightly, "Allow me to introduce myself. Jocelyn Elizabeth Potter. Your father, Harry, was my twin brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa two chapter edits in two days...I'm on a roll...hope your enjoying :D

DG

* * *

Harry and his friends stared at Jocelyn mouths open and eyes wide.

Jocelyn tried to break the awkward silence, "So…"

Harry shook his head, Jocelyn could see the confusion clearly on his face. "But if you're my father's twin then that makes you…."

"Your Aunt," Jocelyn finished.

"My Aunt," Harry whispered. "You're my Aunt, but then why has no one ever mentioned you to me, and why haven't I ever seen you before now?"

Jocelyn grimaced and climbed down off of the table. "Well that's because of my job" she said simply. "I work at the Ministry of Magic, I would be technically classified as an auror. I specialize in undercover assignments, and most of the time I'm out of the country. I've just recently returned from a 26 month assignment in Moldolva."

Harry stared at her dumbfounded, "But why has no one ever told me about you?"

Jocelyn sighed, she realized that it was going to be difficult to explain her absence. She tried to think of a way to phrase her answer when Moody spoke, "Dumbledore thought it would be better for you and she to remain separated. Because Voldemort wants you both dead, and because you are both the last of the Potter family he thought it would be safer for you two to remain separate."

"Right after your parents died he decided that you would be safer with Petunia and Vernon. He thought it would help to conceal you from the magical world," Jocelyn said.

"Living with the Dursley's was miserable!" Harry said standing. "If I had known about an Aunt then…."

"Harry," said Sirius.

Harry glared at Sirius, "Why didn't you ever tell me!"

"Because I asked him not to," Jocelyn said. "If you had known about me then it would have complicated things."

"The why reveal yourself now?" asked Hermione. "What's changed?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"Voldemort," said Harry. "You're back because of Voldemort."

Jocelyn nodded, "You're not the only one who has a scar. He tried to kill me." Jocelyn's hand ghosted over her stomach. "But that's a story for another time. I think it's about time Molly shooed you all off to bed."

Molly came forward, "Yes, yes there has been enough excitement for the night. You all need to rest."

"Wait I've just found out that I have another living relative, an aunt no less, and now you're shooing us off to bed," protested Harry. "I have so much that I want to ask you about."

Jocelyn glanced at Sirius and Remus who had remained silent then she looked back at Harry, "Like what?"

"I want to know about your parents, my grandparents, the rest of the family, and….." he stopped, but she already knew.

"And about your father," she finished. "I can tell you whatever you want to know about your father, but I can probably tell you more about your mother."

Shock flashed across his face. "My mother?"

"Your mother and I were best friends, at Hogwarts and afterwards. She and I were always together at school, us and our little band of outcasts," Jocelyn said with a smile.

"Outcasts? Like who?" Harry asked. Jocelyn's eyes changed for a moment, and he saw something flash behind them. It was only momentarily, and then it was gone. "You're hiding something," Harry said.

Jocelyn's gaze never left his face, "You're perceptive, but that's not a story for tonight Harry. Go up to bed we can talk later," Jocelyn said. He opened his mouth to protest again but she cut him off. "For goodness sake you are just like your father! So argumentative! Go to bed I promise I'm not going anywhere, I'll be back tomorrow."

Reluctantly he, and the others, bid goodnight to everyone then with a last look at Jocelyn they all went upstairs.

"Well that went well," said Jocelyn when they had heard the doors close.

"You shouldn't have just come out and said it like you did Jocelyn," Remus told her.

Jocelyn rounded on him, "How else was I supposed to it's been long enough Rem, he needs to know the truth."

From his chair Sirius snapped at her, "Oh yes tell him everything Jocelyn. Tell him who you are, where you've been, why you abandoned him, and especially tell him who you're married to I'm sure that will be a great comfort to him."

Jocelyn's eyes narrowed as she glared daggers at Sirius. "Who I am married to has nothing to do with my relationship with my nephew. Just because you don't like my husband doesn't mean that you have any right to interfere. Furthermore I would appreciate it if you refrained from talking to Harry about it. I wish to tell him on my own when the time is right." Sirius said nothing more and Jocelyn turned her back to her two childhood friends. "Well Molly as always it was lovely to see you, make sure Harry gets some of your cooking he's looking a little thin. Always a pleasure Arthur," she said nodding at the elder Weasley. "Old man," she said giving a nod to Moody then walked out of the door without another word to anyone else. Remus gave Sirius a harsh look then went after her.

Jocelyn was standing outside on the front steps when Remus came out to meet her. "You know him," said Remus, "he never really liked the idea of you two being married."

Jocelyn looked up at the sky and sighed heavily, "No one ever did."

"No one understood why Jocelyn, I mean he wasn't exactly your type."

"And what is my type Remus? I know what everyone wanted me to do. Everyone wanted me to marry Sirius everyone said it was the perfect idea. The best friend and the sister married uniting everyone as one family," said Jocelyn. "Sorry, but you know how I feel about all of their opinions."

Remus gave a small laugh, "You never liked them not even if they were for your well-being."

"The only person who cared about my well-being was Lily." Remus looked away at her comment and she could see him clench his fist in his pockets. "And yours of course, but that wasn't until afterwards."

They stood in silence for a while and then Remus broached another subject, "What are you going to tell Harry?"

"The truth," Jocelyn said, "If he asks me I am not going to lie to him."

"And what will you say when he asks about James?"

"The truth, or the part of the truth that you and Sirius have left out."

"James was a…."

"Yes, yes I know my brother was a good man and that he was always kind to people, but there is another side of him too, a side that an unbiased person can tell Harry of."

"Your side can't be unbiased you're his sister," Remus said with a smirk.

"I love my brother more than you understand. We shared a life together that no one else touched, for nine months it was just us. I knew his thoughts and feelings, I knew his motivations, all of it. While at school I also knew he was a complete brat, but I knew he would grow out of it." Jocelyn smiled at him and then looked back up at the sky, "Remus he isn't a bad person."

Remus let out a tired sigh, "No he's not, and he's been good to you, but I just don't think that people understand it. I also don't think that they'll ever accept it."

Jocelyn looked at him, "You know I understand why people thought that I would be with Sirius, but I never understood why people never thought that I would be with you."

"Ah you're too wild for me," Remus said.

Jocelyn raised her eyebrows, "You're a werewolf I don't think that they get much wilder."

"Oh no there's you, you're more wild then any werewolf I've ever met," he said. He pulled her into a hug then stepped back, his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her face. "You know you still look the same, sept your eyes."

"I know, but that's the price I pay," she said. She leaned in and hugged him again. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, get some rest," he said.

Jocelyn nodded and descended the last few steps. Remus turned and went back to the door, he heard a pop from behind him. He sighed and looked over his shoulder to stare at the spot where Jocelyn had just been then turned and went inside

* * *

When Jocelyn appeared in the alley way of Spinners End it was near midnight. She glanced around to ensure that no one had seen her appear, and found that the street was indeed deserted. The sidewalk was dimly lit by a few orange street lamps. In front of her stood a small brick house with tall windows and a heavy brown door. The houses next door were completely dark, and one had the bottom windows boarded up. Inside the house across from her the lower window was lit, and she could see the familiar shadows of two men. Jocelyn walked up to the door and opened it without knocking. She paused in the hallway and hung her coat on a rack in the corner. Both men looked up as she entered the sitting room.

"Ahh Jocelyn we were just discussing recent events," said Dumbledore.

"I'm sure that many have been over exaggerated seeing who your source is," Jocelyn's eyes flicked to where Snape sat stiffly.

"Severus has told me a great deal about what happened the other night. About Sirius' objections to keeping the truth about the prophecy from Harry," Dumbledore said as he took a sip from the tea cup he held in his hand. "He also said that you seemed to agree with our young animagus."

Jocelyn glanced at Snape, "I agreed to follow your orders Sir."

"I appreciate the obedience, but I would like to hear about why you believe it prudent to tell Harry the details of our predicate."

Jocelyn moved towards the couch where Snape was sitting, she sat down next to him and sighed. "Sir keeping Harry in the dark only fuels his curiosity, he can sense when things are being hidden from him, when his loved ones are being evasive with him. Creating the mystery will only make him try to figure it out."

"A valid argument, but I still do not believe that it would be wise to tell Harry of the situation at present," Dumbledore said before taking another sip from his tea. "We still don't know everything about the situation, and to involve Harry would only put him in the direct path of danger."

"Begging your pardon Sir, but he's already in the direct path of danger."

Dumbledore nodded, "A valid point, however I would like to keep him ignorant of all of this until it is absolutely necessary. Allow him to live as normally as possible until there is no longer an option." Though Jocelyn didn't agree she kept silent and waited for Dumbledore to continue. The headmaster finished his tea before speaking again, "You went to the Black residence tonight. I assume that you inadvertently revealed yourself to Harry."

Jocelyn gave him a hesitant nod, "I told him who I was."

"And his reaction?"

"He took it as well as could have been expected," she said, "He was at first shocked as well as angry, and then I believe that he was intrigued. He obviously had been told nothing about me."

"Yes, but we did all agree that it would be best for him to remain with Lily's sister," Dumbledore said.

Jocelyn bit the inside of her lip, she had never agreed to the idea distinctly. "Yes I know, but I didn't know that it would mean him never knowing who I was. He deserves to know about the other side of his family, and seeing as how I am the only part of that family left he deserves to know me."

"I know your feelings Jocelyn, and that is why I called you back, I wanted to induct you and the others into The Order, but I also wanted to give you the chance to be close to your nephew," he told her. "This is a delicate time and we all know the risks that come with what we are doing. Though I hope that no harm will come to you or Harry I do want you to know him, and he to know you before the end comes."

Dumbledore looked at the large grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the living room. "I think that this would be a perfect time for me to make my departure." The older man stood, "Severus. Jocelyn." Both rose to walk him to the door. "I hope to see you both very soon. I'll be sending word soon with your new assignment." He pulled his cloak around his shoulders and opened the door. "Have a pleasant evening both of you," he said then stepped into the dark street, and with a small pop was gone.

Severus closed the door and locked it with his wand. He turned to Jocelyn and the stared at each other for a few tense seconds the he strode past her towards the kitchen. Jocelyn rolled her eyes then turned to the study that sat across the hall, opened the two French doors, entered, and flicked on the lights. The room was filled with boxes of books and papers, an old computer that was barely used sat on the dusty desk, an old fashioned radio sat in the corner covered in a thick coat of grey dust, and the bookshelves that lined the walls were hidden behind long white canvas sheets.

"Well at least you haven't been bothering my things," she muttered. She waved her hand and the canvas sheets fell to the floor and began folding themselves. The dust swirled around in the air then siphoned into a large empty jar on the desk. There was a pop and the jar along with the dust disappeared. Jocelyn sighed she sat down in the large chair that was behind the desk and once again waved her hand. There was a rattling behind her then one of the previously dusty cabinets opened and a large stone bowl floated out and set itself down in front of her.

Jocelyn took her wand and placed it to her temple. She pulled her memory from her mind and then placed it into the bowl. Harry's face suddenly appeared on the surface, then after a moment the image changed to James' face, and then to Lily's. As Lily's bright and shinning face stared up at her Jocelyn's face fell dark. The image shifted to that of two young girls sitting on the beach laughing as they stared out at the water.

"I miss you Lil, every single day" she stared down at her friend's bright smile. "You left to early."

Suddenly one of the doors opened and Severus stood before her holding a large cup in his hands. He walked over and placed it on the desk next to the bowl. "Dumbledore said that it would help with the dreams," he said as he looked down at her over his hooked nose.

Jocelyn pushed back from the desk and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not taking it, I don't want any concoctions. They're just dreams, and I'll deal with them the same way normal human beings do," she said standing up and turning away from him to look out of the window.

"And if they are more than that?"

"What more could they be Severus?"

"You and I both know the Dark Lords powers when it comes to the mind. If he is entering your thoughts we have to block him," Severus said.

She looked out of the window gloomily, "He could never understand my mind."

"If I can then I can guarantee that he can as well."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but noticed that Jocelyn had stopped breathing and had gone ridged. Her body began to shake, and she lost strength in her legs sending her towards the ground. Seeing her reaction he immediately moved to catch her before she hit the ground. He helped her back into the chair, and held her head steady as the rest of her body began to violently shake. Finally after a few minutes Jocelyn stilled and went limp in the chair.

Upon seeing that she was not hurt Severus left the room quickly and went down the hall. He returned a few seconds later with another cup, this one filled with a dark amber liquid. He knelt in front of her and waited till she opened her eyes. Slowly blue looked into black and he saw the recognition; he handed her the cup.

"It's getting worse. I can see it in your eyes after each time." Jocelyn took the cup and drank from it deeply. "There's something you're not telling us," he said.

"It's nothing Severus. Just the same old curse, nothing more. It comes, and goes you know as well as I do that there is no predicting when it will happen."

Severus noticed the beads of sweat forming on her forehead; he took his handkerchief out and wiped her brow. "If this keeps up I'm going to tell Dumbledore that it's worse."

Jocelyn shook her head as she finished the drink then set the cup back on the table. "No he'll take me out of the field. I won't allow that to happen it's the only thing that I have." Jocelyn stood and shakily walked over to the window on the other side of the room. She placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes trying to block out the throbbing pain that was inside of her head.

Snape came up behind her, "I thought your job was to protect and serve the greater good."

"It is" she snapped turning to face him.

"Then why is it that every time you talk about your job it sounds more and more like your just doing it for the thrill?" he spoke softly but she could hear the anger in his voice. "You're putting yourself in danger for an adrenaline rush, and in turn it puts everyone else in danger, especially the boy. Do you understand the kind of a threat someone could pose if they caught a glimpse of what you know," by this time his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Don't you think that I know that? I know better than anyone what is in my head. I know the danger that I put myself in, but remember I took this job for the same reason that you did, to protect Harry."

Snape opened his mouth to argue, but Jocelyn suddenly took in a deep breath and stopped breathing again. Her eyes became glazed and once more her body began to shake. A moment passed and as quick as it had happened it ended. Jocelyn fell and again Snape caught her, but instead of putting her back in the chair he scooped up her legs, and carried her out of the room.

"You're such a fool Jocelyn," he said coolly, "You may be immortal but you aren't impervious."

Jocelyn smiled faintly into his chest as he took her upstairs to their bedroom. She inhaled his scent allowing the herbs and potions to wash over her. "You don't know that," she said softly answering his statement.

Severus laid her down on the soft bed his face changed from a hard and cold to one of deep concern. He gently smoothed her hair away from her face. "I would rather you not try to test the theory."

She stopped his hand, held it to her cheek, and looked into his dark eyes. She pulled him to her, and wrapped her arms around him. "Neither do I," she said softly into his ear.


End file.
